hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2016 Atlantic Hurricane Season (Free Editing) (AGCK)
NOTE: KERANIQUE IS THE BOSS OF THIS SEASON. FOLLOW THE TIMELINE. THANK YOU FOR LISTENING TO THIS BROADCAST. P.S. GOOD MORNING AMERICA. The 2016 Atlantic Hurricane Season was a mighty powerful hurricane season; many destructive hurricanes were in the season. The hurricane season lasts from June 1 to November 30, but storms can form during any time of year. There were 37 depressions overall that formed, 9 of them remaining, which 4 of them made landfall. There were 28 tropical storms, 11 of which remained as tropical storms, 7 of them made landfall. There were also 16 hurricanes including one typhoon, Typhoon Mabel, 6 of those remained as hurricanes, of which 4 made landfall. There were 11 major hurricanes, which 6 of them made landfall. There were four category five hurricanes; Ethan, Jody, Renee, and Tara. Ethan overall had 165 mile per hour winds and a minimum pressure of 899 millibars; as it made landfall in Georgia at peak intensity. Jody had 195 mile per hour winds and a minimum pressure of 877 millibars, becoming the most intense hurricane ever to remain in the Atlantic basin as it had a similar track to Sandy, but making landfall on Washington D.C. directly. Renee was the third category 5 with winds of 175 miles per hour and a minimum pressure of 894 millibars as it remained out to sea, briefly brushing Bermuda with outer bands. Tara was the last category 5 and the second strongest, with winds of 185 miles per hour recorded in the center, and a minimum pressure of 884 millibars and made landfall directly at Louisiana and Alabama, causing major damage. It also features the longest lived hurricane on record; Hurricane Faye, peaking at category 1 intensity, lived for 34 days meandering over the Atlantic until it finally made landfall in Maine at peak intensity. Season Summary Post Season Forecasts On January 17, the NHC sent in that there would be around 20-30 depressions, 19-20 tropical storms, 15-16 hurricanes and 10 major hurricanes. Overall, they were pretty close, with the amount going to 37 depressions, 28 tropical storms, 16 hurricanes (1 typhoon) and 11 major hurricanes. Due to the El Nino rapidly weakening at around mid-April, warm waters were back in the Atlantic by mid-May, as waters soared above regular temperatures, hinting hypercanes were possible but luckily none happened. Meanwhile, the KMC broadcasted 35-40 depressions, 28-30 storms, 15-16 hurricanes and 10 major hurricanes; and they were even closer than the NHC, with 37 depressions forming, 28 storms, 16 hurricanes and one typhoon, and 11 major hurricanes. Timeline ImageSize = width:700 height:300 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:190 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/2016 till:31/12/2016 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2016 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-129_mph id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130-156_mph id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_157_mph Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:02/06/2016 till:06/06/2016 color:TS text:Allen (TS) from:03/06/2016 till:09/06/2016 color:C2 text:Bailey (C2) from:07/06/2016 till:12/06/2016 color:TS text:Carlos (TS) from:10/06/2016 till:19/06/2016 color:C4 text:Delilah (C4) from:27/06/2016 till:11/07/2016 color:C5 text:Ethan (C5) from:04/07/2016 till:07/08/2016 color:C1 text:Faye (C1) from:11/07/2016 till:19/07/2016 color:C3 text:Gary (C3) from:23/07/2016 till:27/07/2016 color:TS text:Hallie (TS) from:29/07/2016 till:03/08/2016 color:TS text:Ivan (TS) from:05/08/2016 till:24/08/2016 color:C5 text:Jody (C5) barset:break from:10/08/2016 till:12/08/2016 color:TD text:Eleven (TD) from:14/08/2016 till:19/08/2016 color:TD text:Twelve (TD) from:18/08/2016 till:29/08/2016 color:C2 text:Kenneth (C2) from:18/08/2016 till:22/08/2016 color:C1 text:Layla (C1) from:24/08/2016 till:29/08/2016 color:TS text:Martin (TS) from:01/09/2016 till:09/09/2016 color:TS text:Nora (TS) from:19/09/2016 till:27/09/2016 color:C1 text:Owen (C1) from:24/09/2016 till:29/09/2016 color:C4 text:Philippe (C4) from:26/09/2016 till:03/10/2016 color:C3 text:Quentin (C3) from:02/10/2016 till:11/10/2016 color:C5 text:Renee (C5) barset:break from:04/10/2016 till:05/10/2016 color:TD text:Twenty One (TD) from:06/10/2016 till:08/10/2016 color:TD text:Twenty Two (TD) from:10/10/2016 till:13/10/2016 color:TD text:Twenty Three (TD) from:12/10/2016 till:24/10/2016 color:C2 text:Mabel (C2, Typhoon) from:18/10/2016 till:24/10/2016 color:C3 text:Sam (C3) from:20/10/2016 till:22/10/2016 color:TD text:Twenty Five (TD) from:29/10/2016 till:03/11/2016 color:TD text:Twenty Six (TD) from:02/11/2016 till:12/11/2016 color:C5 text:Tara (C5) from:08/11/2016 till:12/11/2016 color:TS text:Umberto (TS) from:14/11/2016 till:16/11/2016 color:TS text:Valerie (TS) barset:break from:19/11/2016 till:21/11/2016 color:TS text:Wyatt (TS) from:21/11/2016 till:22/11/2016 color:TD text:Thirty One (TD) from:24/11/2016 till:29/11/2016 color:TD text:Thirty Two (TD) from:27/11/2016 till:06/12/2016 color:C4 text:Yvonne (C4) from:28/11/2016 till:04/12/2016 color:TS text:Zander (TS) from:11/12/2016 till:15/12/2016 color:C1 text:Alpha (C1) from:20/12/2016 till:26/12/2016 color:TS text:Beta (TS) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/2016 till:01/07/2016 text:June from:01/07/2016 till:01/08/2016 text:July from:01/08/2016 till:01/09/2016 text:August from:01/09/2016 till:01/10/2016 text:September from:01/10/2016 till:01/11/2016 text:October from:01/11/2016 till:01/12/2016 text:November from:01/12/2016 till:31/12/2016 text:December TextData = pos:(400,30) text:"(From the" pos:(447,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Storms Tropical Storm Allen On May 30, the NHC noted that an extratropical cyclone about 200 miles north of Hispaniola might be possible for possible subtropical or tropical cyclogenesis. On May 31, the structure then began to rapidly reform, signaling a possible depression as it began to slowly organize, going north. On June 1, the depression was nearly declared as wind speeds of 20 miles per hour were recorded near the center after a recon flight at around 11:45PM; it was officially declared Subtropical Depression One at 5AM on June 2, as it began moving northeast, going over warm waters near the Azores, rapidly strengthening to Subtropical Storm Allen with 60 mile per hour winds by late June 2. On June 3, it began to move north, making landfall with 65 mile per hour winds, and up to 80 mile per hour wind gusts, causing power outages and moderate damage to the islands. On June 4, it began to move southeast, leaving the Azores as it strengthened to its peak of 70 mile per hour winds and 990 millibars as the structure remained extremely organized, as scientists thought it would peak as a category 1 briefly before rapidly weakening. On June 5, it made landfall in Bermuda surprisingly, rapidly disorganizing and causing heavy damage to the island. On June 6, it became an extratropical cyclone, causing minor damage to the UK later in the week. Allen did overall $3.3 million in damages, it wasn't retired however due to no fatalities reported and the minor impact. Hurricane Bailey On June 2, a tropical wave developed to the north of Cape Verde, remaining undeveloped until mid-day in June 3, when it became Tropical Depression Two as the organization and circulation continued developing, going towards a westernly track as it strengthened over time, until late that night it was up to 70 miles per hour, becoming Tropical Storm Bailey, with a minimum pressure of 993 millibars as it began to rapidly intensify, by 7AM EST on June 4, it became Hurricane Bailey, packing 85 miles per hour in the center and a minimum pressure of 981 millibars as it began to move faster, nearing the warm waters. On June 5, it intensified to peak intensity of 110 miles per hour, with a minimum pressure of 973 millibars as it neared the Bahamas. On June 6, it remained at peak intensity as it began to rapidly go up north. On June 7, encountering cold waters, it began to weaken as the system now had 90 mile per hour winds, weakening down to a category 1 hurricane as it brushed Bermuda with light rain showers; no damage was reported except for a heavy wind gust that blew down a few shingles on a roof; costing a mere $1000 in damage. On June 8, it became a tropical storm as the structure began to rapidly deteoriate; nearing Nova Scotia. On June 9, it dissipated about 300 miles before reaching Nova Scotia, not becoming an extratropical cyclone. Bailey only caused $1000 in damages and did not make landfall anywhere; however, one fatality was reported near Bermuda, but Bailey wasn't retired. Tropical Storm Carlos On June 7, the NHC decided to monitor a strong tropical wave in the middle of the Atlantic. Of course, later that night, it began to get organized, declaring it Tropical Depression Three as it began to move west, as the storm began to get more organized. Tropical Storm Carlos is known due to it's unusually large eye and small size. On June 8, the storm became Subtropical Storm Carlos with 45 miles per hour winds, as it neared the warm waters of the Caribbean, turning tropical and gaining winds of up to 50 miles per hour as it started to show an extremely large eye as it neared the Bahamas and Florida. On June 9, it slammed into the Bahamas, using Brown Ocean Effect to remain organized and strengthening to its peak of 55 miles per hour as it then made landfall in Florida, still using Brown Ocean Effect to stay. On June 10, it had 50 miles per hour winds as the structure remained extremely organized, as it meandered in the Gulf, it slowly got disorganized, losing the eye by early June 11, the outer bands by mid-day June 11, and it finally degenerated into a remnant low early morning of June 12. Carlos overall caused $8.5 million damages, $3.2 million in the Bahamas and $5.3 million in Florida. Carlos also caused four fatalities. Due to this, Carlos was retired and replaced with Cameron. Hurricane Delilah On June 9, the NHC decided to monitor a tropical wave south of Cape Verde, traveling northeast. Late June 10, it became Tropical Depression Four, packing 35 miles per hour in the center of the storm as convection increased in the center, becoming Tropical Storm Delilah by mid-day June 11. It began to move up north towards the Canary Islands and Spain; rapidly strengthening to Hurricane Delilah with 85 mile per hour winds by June 12, before entering warm waters near Spain and rapidly intensifying to a category 3 hurricane by early June 13; with winds now at 125 miles per hour as it neared landfall in Spain and Portugal. On June 14, it strengthened to category 4 with 150 miles per hour winds as it made landfall in Portugal; once again using Brown Ocean Effect to strengthen over land; a peak of 155 miles per hour was estimated but was never recorded, as it went out again into the Atlantic, rapidly weakening on June 15 to a category 2 with 100 miles per hour winds as it meandered then in the Atlantic; not making landfall however it encountered Oasis of the Seas on the journey; nearly capsizing it as it strengthened once more to 115 miles per hour, becoming a category 3 on June 16 as Oasis of the Seas was nearly sunk; however the winds just tipped it heavily; damage from it costed at an extremely high rate of $2 billion due to the expensive ship. On June 17, it stalled as a bunch of troughs kept it from entering cold waters, slowly weakening to a category 2 by mid-day on June 17, and by June 18 it was only a category 1. It then started to move very slowly once more, the structure rapidly deteoriating before dissipating sometime around June 19. Delilah caused fourteen fatalities and caused $2.7 billion in damages. Therefore, Delilah was retired and replaced with Dora. Category:2016 Atlantic hurricane season Category:AGirlCalledKeranique Category:Hyperactive Seasons Category:Possibly Free-Editing Category:Hypothetical Hurricanes Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Active Atlantic seasons Category:Active Atlantic Hurricane Season Category:Hurricanes Category:Atlantic Hurricanes Category:Future Atlantic seasons Category:Hypothetical Hurricane Seasons